


Distractions from the Misery

by snowflake97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of GoF, Harry wants to be alone. Hermione doesn't think that would be for the best. She finds a way to distract the chosen one from his inner turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions from the Misery

“Don’t touch me.” 

The venom of his tone shattered her heart as she pulled away her hand that she had reached out to place on the brooding boy’s shoulder. 

“Harry!” Hermione chocked out, tears forming in her eyes, the hand moving to cover her open mouth. 

“Leave me alone, Hermione.” The anger was gone from the green-eyed boy’s tone, instead he sounded broken, defeated. 

“You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.” The bookworm ignored the boy’s request, moving to sit right next to him. 

“He’s back, Hermione. He’s back, and he has my blood running through his veins, and now I’m not sure I can even stop him, and no one will believe me when I say he’s back and everything is wrong, Hermione!” Harry was being to get hysterical, tears streaking down his cheeks. 

The brunette didn’t say anything, knowing words would fall upon deaf ears, and instead wrapped her arms around her best friend, hugging him like she was shielding him from something. 

She wished it was so easy. Wards, protection spells, they were all things she could handle. She couldn’t shield the boy from his own mind, though. That was something no one could do. 

She could, however, distract him from his mind. From the emotional turmoil. From the psychological torment she knew he was putting himself through. 

She hugged the boy tighter, and gently pressed her lips against his. Chaste, and quick, just to be sure. When he pulled her in for another, longer kiss, she knew things were going to be fine. 

She was more than willing to distract the boy from his own mind. 

Especially if it meant she could kiss the dark-haired wonder-boy some more.


End file.
